


Why are there Boss Monsters

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: Wrote a comment that felt too perfect on thishttps://www.deviantart.com/zarla/art/I-have-a-lot-of-questions-811046805(depicts handplates with Toriel and Asgore being the test subjects)





	Why are there Boss Monsters

Monster seeing that war between humans and monsters was inevitable 

they started working on making stronger monsters

which they later dubbed Boss Monsters

ones with stronger souls

but in the end

even with Boss Monsters

and the studies that made God-like monsters

with absorbing human souls

the humans won

sealing the monsters underground

away from any proof of what happened to them as kids

the war was what they were made for

and the war is the earliest thing they chose to remember

while the days before ran together

every day was so similar to the last

eat, train, check

for three meals a day

then sleep until the unseen sunrises

their life before the war could almost be summed up as one day

almost

**Author's Note:**

> my mind felt this comment was too amazing to not have a better chance to be seen
> 
> and I want to add to it
> 
> but I need time
> 
> that I will not have in a moment
> 
> as well as time to flesh idea out more


End file.
